


Shadow and Cinder

by docboredom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith!Gon, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, assassin!Killua, depends on my whims, i had to put on the BRAKES YALL, i just didnt want to go nuts on another fantasy au, king!kurapika, this may or may not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docboredom/pseuds/docboredom
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom of strange people who carried the most brilliant of eyes.~Happy Killugon Week! I grabbed royalty AU as my prompt and went a different route with it. Hope you enjoy !!!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	Shadow and Cinder

Once upon a time there was a kingdom of strange people who carried the most brilliant of eyes. 

Killua Zoldyck was not one of those people, which if he was being honest with himself, was a god send. No, the boy from Kukuroo was nothing like the people of Kurta, with their soft voices and strange scarlet eyes. He walked among them like a thing cut from night’s shadow, the king’s favorite assassin.

No one ever expected it, expected him, really. Then again, the rest of the world never expected there to be such a young king either. They had met each other with five years separating them that many years ago, both with blood in their hands and dark humor in their hearts. There had been a mutual understanding of what death took from a person spoken to one another as their eyes met. They had been children then. Killua still was. Many other nations liked to say Kurapika was too. 

They always took those words back when Killua found his way to their doorstep.

Today was a day like any other. Autumn tugged at the tree branches and took what it could of the remaining daylight, each day a little shorter than the last. Winter was surprisingly never quiet for royalty. You would think everyone would bundle up and stay inside and plot and scheme accordingly, but no, it was almost never ending. It annoyed the hell out of him. 

Everything changed when Gon ran into him.

It should have been impossible. His brother had taught him how to walk between air and darkness, how to become nothing more than a distant memory in the mind’s of his enemies. We are no more than nightmares, dear brother, Illumi had always said. And yet here was this boy bumbling right into him, gasping, laughing even,  _ touching _ him. “I didn’t see you there.” Killua heard him splutter as he went about righting him, as if Killua couldn’t do it himself. “You scared me!”

Killua blinked at him. He smelled of smoke and had cinder dusted across his tanned features, eyes like topaz, hair like evergreen. Another outsider, like him, rare but not impossible. The assassin cocked his head, causing the other to balk. “Can you understand me?”

He nodded his head and kept his voice to himself. Had so much changed in the month he had been away from Kurta spying on the up and coming kingdom that bordered Rokario, still nameless among it’s endless greenery. Killua had never seen this boy before, and he cursed Kurapika internally for not giving him any kind of citizen update. 

The rest of him came into focus. Rough metal strapped to his back, easy cotton clothes and a leather smock. Blacksmith. Perhaps from out of kingdom here to sell his wares. “That’s good, that’s good. Leorio’s always telling me I need to do more reading, that not everyone speaks common, he’s a scholar though. I’m anything but!” Was there any reason he was telling him his life story? He wondered with a frown. “But seriously, you’re okay, right? I swear I’ve got my head in the clouds.”

Killua nodded again but surprisingly it didn’t placate him. “If you ever need anything worked on, me and my master have set up shop near the main square. His name’s Kite, and my name’s Gon!” He was pumping his hand up and down in some kind of asinine hand shake. Killua hadn’t ever experienced something like it. “It’s the best metal work you’ve ever seen, I promise, and the first one will be on the house.”

Gon scampered away and all Killua could do was stare after him. He ought to follow him, slip back into the shadows and learn what secrets he held, but he was still reeling from Gon seeing him, Gon  _ touching _ him.

The assassin had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this! It was the first prompt I saw for Killugon Week that jumped out to me but like I said in the tags, I get a little too into ideas so for now it's ending here. It's fun to spin stuff off the top of my head tbh.


End file.
